


Sex and Dancing and Rock n Roll [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Sex and Dancing and Rock n Roll' by kristiinthedark.</p><p>Summary: What it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Dancing and Rock n Roll [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex and Dancing and Rock n Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114277) by kristiinthedark. 



> The podfic was first posted 14th February 2009.

**Length:** 6min:01sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (5.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lpi188j4uifo62d/Sex_and_Dancing_and_Rock_n_Roll.mp3) or [audiobook (5.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mf4dgyf9e0xr7h3/Sex_and_Dancing_and_Rock_n_Roll.m4b)

 **Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (5.5 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200902207.zip)


End file.
